Twilight Performs a Spell That Goes Just Fine
by ScyStorm
Summary: Twilight calls her friends to the library to assist her in a spell. Her friends freak out when the spell turns out to sound a little more serious than initially assumed. They soon find out, however, that their fears were entirely unfounded.


**TWILIGHT PERFORMS A SPELL THAT GOES JUST FINE**

MLP:FiM Fan Fiction Short  
>By: Scy Storm<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I was in #fimfiction having some fun chatting and I decided to write up a single pony scene just for the fun of it. This is what I thought of. It took me an hour or two to finish it. I figured it was long enough to post as a shortie, though I eventually expanded it a little later on. Don't expect anything amazing here, just a little comedy. I'll get back to my serious stories soon. ;)

* * *

><p>"I'm heeeeere~!"<p>

Rarity trotted her way into the library, the door held open by her magic. There in the main foyer were Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who regarded her with smiles. "Afternoon there, Rarity. Nice of ya to make it," Applejack said.

"Anything to help out a friend, of course! Speaking of, where is Twilight?"

"She's still upstairs, doin'... somethin' or other. She'll be down eventually. We're just waitin' for the pegasi now."

Rarity nodded, closing the library door and trotting up to her friends. Sitting on the floor were six cushions, arranged in a ring shape. Pinkie sat, bouncingly, on a pink one, and Applejack on an orange one. The remaining were yellow, cyan, white, and purple. "Oh my! Cushions for each of us? How delightful!" Rarity remarked.

"Yep, figured that was the point. No need to summon that couch of yers, Rare," Applejack replied, chuckling a little.

Rarity glared at her briefly, seating herself down on the white cushion. "Very funny. I'll have you know it's quite a comfortable couch."

"Your couch is weird! It only has one arm rest. It's like a half couch! Oooh, is there another half? Do you only know a Summon Half Couch spell?" Pinkie suddenly rambled, idly bouncing her rump on her cushion.

The unicorn glared at Pinkie then, but decided it was best not to answer. She instead turned to Applejack. "So, Twilight wished for assistance with a spell. Do we know why yet?"

AJ shrugged. "Beats me. Dash thinks we're gonna go searchin' for ingredients and the like. Fluttershy thinks she's gonna turn us into bugs or somethin'."

Pinkie squealed. "Bugs? Ooh! I wouldn't mind being a butterfly! That would be toooootally fun!"

Before Rarity could answer with some exasperated comment, the door to the library flew open. Rainbow Dash walked in, Fluttershy's tail in her mouth, dragging the scared pegasus in with her. "Alright... We're here. Finally," she stated, angrily.

"Just in time, Rainbow Dash," there came a voice.

Twilight Sparkle came trotting down the stairs, a scroll and quill floating magically in front of her. The quill itself was in the act of writing. She made her way to the purple cushion she set up and sat down as Dash approached. The cyan pegasus finally let go of her bounty, panting slightly. Immediately, Fluttershy bolted for the door, only to slam face-first into it just after it magically closed from Twilight's magic. "Don't be so frightened, Fluttershy! You guys are just helping me with a minor spell, that's all. I promise."

Fluttershy slid to the floor slowly, then propped herself up on her forehooves. "Oh... O-Okay... If that's what you really w-want..."

"Come on now, girls. I set up this lovely ring of cushions just for all of us, and not just because I was getting sick of that fainting couch." Twilight said.

Rarity scoffed. "It's a comfortable couch! ... Besides, I like practicing the spell..."

Dash sat herself down on her cyan cushion. Fluttershy followed suit, approaching very slowly, but eventually joining the others in the ring. All six friends were finally seated, although Pinkie continued happily bouncing up and down upon her cushion. "Yaaaay! Helping Twilight, helping Twilight~~"

Twilight paid no mind to the pink pony's antics, eyes affixed on her floating scroll, quill continuing to scribble across it. It was beginning to reach the bottom of the page. The other girls glance around at each other briefly in slight confusion, aside from Pinkie, who happily bounced away, in her own little world. "So what kind of spell is it, darling?" Rarity eventually asked.

"Whattaya need us for? You need us to collect some ingredients and stuff for you?" Dash asked.

"I believe they're called 'components,' Rainbow," Rarity noted.

"Oooh! Ingredients? Are we making cupcakes? Like, MAGIC cupcakes?" Pinkie asked.

It was then that Twilight's quill flicked away behind her, signaling her writing was finished. The scroll lowered to the floor as a wide grin spread over her face. "Teleportation!"

That was actually enough to get Pinkie to stop bouncing, and stare right at the unicorn. In fact, all of her friends stared. That was supposed to be a 'minor' spell? "Er... Teleporting?" Dash muttered in her confusion.

"Um... W-What do you need us for, Twilight?" Fluttershy managed to ask, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Don't ya already know how to teleport, Twi? I sorta remember you blinkin' around me that one day at the farm..." Applejack mused.

"Oh, girls, don't you see? It's a group teleportation spell!" Twilight said, her face still beaming.

Her friends stared at her incredulously, aside from Pinkie, who still held a cheerful smile on her face despite the awkwardness of the situation. "Y-You're going to teleport us? All of us?" Rarity asked, a glimmer of fear showing in her eyes.

Twilight nodded cheerfully. "Yes! I found the spell in one of my books. I memorized it and went ahead and wrote it all down on this scroll just now, to make sure I remembered it. I do! Can't be too careful, you know! But I believe it's going to work out great. I just needed you girls to help me try it!"

Amazingly, Pinkie's smile had faded. She and the other four girls glanced at each other with growing levels of fear. Rainbow then turned her attention back to the lavender unicorn. "Sounds dangerous, Twi. You really think you can handle teleporting six ponies at once?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure. I won't really know until I try. There's plenty of room for error, of course, but I'm confident in my abilities. You guys have seen me in action before!"

AJ and Dash could recall the incident with the Ursa Minor. Twilight was indeed powerful, but they were just watching when that happened, not involved in the actual spell. "So, um... What are you going to do exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight thought for a moment, sliding a hoof under her chin as she did so. "Hmm... Well I think using specific details would just confuse all of you, so I'll spare that. Teleporting is a very delicate process, involving magically charging pretty much a pony's entire being, and getting them to appear elsewhere. When I was teleporting a while back around AJ, I was teleporting myself alone, and only travelling several feet at a time, give or take. I've also teleported across Ponyville, but again, only with myself."

"So now you wanna try this... but with all six of us? That it?" Rainbow asked.

The unicorn nodded, grinning widely. "Yep! It's going to require a lot of concentration and a decent amount of my magical ability. I'm through testing on small objects, so I'm kicking it up a notch. That's where you girls come in."

"Do ya think we wanna be yer guinea pigs, Twi?" Applejack asked.

Twilight frowned only briefly. "Oh, Applejack, I don't think of you as guinea pigs! You're my friends, and friends help out their friends, right?"

"C-Can't you ask the Princess for help, Twilight? I'm sure she could give you some, uh, test subjects..." Rarity suggested.

Twilight shook her head, waving off the suggestion with her hoof. "No way. I can't rely on the Princess for everything! I want to try this myself and see how well I'm doing in my training. ... Ooh! Once I'm done, I could even report my results to her in a letter. Great idea, Rarity!" The unicorn started rubbing her forehooves together, eyes sparkling as she daydreamed Celestia's positive feedback on her success at mastering group teleportation. Somehow, her friends had managed to get her even more motivated. AJ donned a nervous grin and stood up. "Um... Y-You know, Twi, that sounds amazin' and all, but I should really go back to the farm and, uh, help out Big Mac. Lots of apples to buck, ya know!"

"Yeeaaah... and I, uh, have some clouds to clear out of the sky. In ten seconds flat, of course!"

"Dearest me! I have just remembered this very large order I must fill by today. Canterlot nobles, and all that. Surely you understand, right dear?"

"Oh, Twilight, your spells and magic are so nifty! Maybe I'll help you out laaaaater, and we could teleport some cupcakes! Ooh, I should go make some cupcakes right now! Lots of them! For customers!"

A brief silence fell over the group. The four then looked over at Fluttershy, waiting for her excuse. Fluttershy noticed all the sudden attention on her, and squeaked. "... Animals."

The five immediately go for the door, only to run into a large reddish shield of magic, which spread to block every exit to the library. Fluttershy screamed, though it only came out as a barely audible squeak. The group turned back toward Twilight with looks of horror. The lavender unicorn laughed, still appearing rather cheerful despite the obvious frightened mood of all her friends. "I'm not taking no for an answer, girls! This is important for me and my continued studies. I'm definitely reporting it to the Princess when it's all said and done!"

Her friends remained huddled near the magically-shielded door, shivering and looking around for any possible means of escape. There were none. Twilight stared at the group for a moment, her smile slowly fading. She sighed sadly. "Come on, girls, please? I promise I won't test another spell on you all, for... at least another month."

"Those ain't the most comforting words, Twi..." Applejack remarked.

"Alright, two months! Whatever! Come on, please? I promise it'll work! I know I don't exactly have the greatest track record with minor spells, but I'm REALLY sure about this one..."

"Minor? This is teleportation, darling!" Rarity remarked.

"Yes. Minor. Now come on, just sit back down, please?"

Twilight was beginning to sound desperate. Her friends glanced frighteningly at each other once more, before Rainbow sighed in defeat, trudging her way back to her cushion. "Fine, Twilight. If this goes wrong, though, I will... Uh.. I dunno what I'll do, but it'll be bad!" the cyan pegasus threatened.

"It won't. Really!" Twilight said, her cheerful demeanor returning.

Her remaining friends awkwardly trotted back to their spots, Fluttershy shivering in fright the entire time. Twilight glanced around at her circle of friends with the brightest of smiles, seemingly uncaring toward the five scared pairs of eyes affixed on her. "Great! We're all in place. Now, I just need you all to stay still and quiet while I concentrate. Sound good?"

She was answered with a round of nervous nods and gulp noises. The lavender unicorn then closed her eyes, a reddish glow appearing around her horn, as normal. For several moments, nothing seemed to happen. The other ponies glanced around the room constantly, waiting for any sign that the spell was coming. Finally, Twilight's horn began to get brighter. The glow's radius increased, and the very tip of her horn seemed to shine like a white light. The air in the library foyer seemed to grow... heavier. "Th-This is scary..." Dash remarked, quietly.

She received a rather panicked shushing noise from Fluttershy, reminding Dash of the need to stay quiet. Then, there came a round of surprised gasps from the group, as they seemed to lift straight up off their cushions. Twilight followed suit. Within seconds, all six ponies hovered a full foot off the floor, a reddish magical energy surrounding their forms. Twilight's friends glanced at the proceedings with a mixture of shock and fear. The unicorn mage herself could be heard grunting as her spell amped up once more, the glow on her horn becoming rather fierce. Her friends gasped again as their own glowing forms intensified, joined soon after by swirling tendrils of white energy spiraling around their bodies. Fluttershy was doing everything in her power not to scream. Rarity had long since covered her mouth with both her forehooves. Dash and Applejack decided to use each other to keep their cool, donning looks of determination and staring each other down. Pinkie, amazingly, had found some fun in the situation, moving her body around in midair and striking various poses. Surprisingly, not a single giggle was heard, though her grin did seem to get wider with each progressively sillier midair pose.

The spell entered its final phase with another noise from Twilight, this time a soft cry of pained concentration. Her eyes were clenched tightly, her teeth grinding together. The spinning tendrils of white energy spun around the six ponies at an increased pace, and begun to glow ever-brighter, much like the white light coming from Twilight's horn. This was it. Her friends closed their eyes and braced themselves as the light became too bright to see through. The reddish magical energy around them pulsated and surrounded their bodies in a numbing sensation. All feeling disappeared, the world nothing but the darkness of shut eyelids.

Suddenly, it ended. Feeling returned to their bodies, and the telltale sound of magic dispelling rung through the air of the library foyer. Twilight's friends opened their eyes, seeing that they were still floating in the air above the cushions. Well, only for a moment. A round of panicked yells sounded off as all six ponies landed on the cushions with quiet thuds. "W-What in tarnation?" Applejack spoke.

"Uhhh... We're in the library? Still?" Dash said as she took in her surroundings.

"Was that it? Did the spell not work? Somehow I knew it was going to be too much for you, darling," Rarity remarked.

Twilight opened her eyes slowly, letting them re-focus. She was panting in slight exhaustion. "Heheh... Look again girls. Notice anything different?"

Her friends blinked in confusion and looked around at each other. Then came a round of gasps. "Oh my goodness..." Fluttershy muttered quietly.

The group was still in the library. However, they now sat on different cushions. Twilight had switched places with Rarity, Applejack with Rainbow, and Fluttershy with Pinkie. The five bewildered ponies finally noticed their new positions, with the final confirmation being the different colors of the fabric they sat upon. "Now wait just a minute... You teleported us to different spots? In the same room?" Applejack asked.

"That was it? That was the group teleportation spell you wanted to test?" Rainbow asked, bewildered.

Twilight grinned widely. "Yep! I told you it would work! You were all soooo worried. It was almost laughable. What did you think I was going to do, try to teleport us to Canterlot or something? Really, girls! I'm not completely crazy!"

AJ, Dash, and Rarity stared at her, stunned. They weren't sure if they should be very angry at her or angry at themselves for being so quick to assume the worst. "W-Well... Technically she did teleport us like she said she would..." Fluttershy remarked.

The three turned and looked at her, causing the pegasus to squeak and tuck her chin against her chest meekly. There then came a loud, bubbly giggle. Pinkie leapt off her cushion and landed on her feet. "Weeee! That was fun! I was all floating in the air all shiny and magic-covered, then whoooosh! More magic! Now I'm right over here instead of over there! Twilight is the best magician EVER!"

Twilight chuckled and stood up on all fours, stretching her legs briefly. "Thank you, Pinkie. And now, I'm a bit tuckered out after that. Sorry to keep you from your... 'duties,' everypony. I'm going to go make a sandwich and resume my studies. Let's try this again soon!"

With that, the barriers blocking the exits to the library disappeared, and the lavender unicorn trotted her way to the staircase, heading up it and out of view of the foyer. AJ, Dash, and Rarity remained in stunned silence. Fluttershy raised her chin off her chest, glancing around amongst the awkward silence. "W-Well... Um... Animals."

In an instant, the front door of the library was open, and the yellow pegasus was gone. Pinkie Pie then bounced her way past her three friends. "That was fun, girls! I'm off to go make cupcakes... Maybe even magic cupcakes! La la la~"

Out the door and down the street she went. The three remaining ponies glanced at each other. After a few moments of silence, Dash finally spoke. "... Remind me not to go along with this sort of thing again. My head hurts."

"Well... It wasn't SO bad. I mean, like Fluttershy said, it did work out just fine, didn't it?" Rarity noted.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm still hopin' that whatever book she read ain't got a more advanced spell than that..." AJ remarked.

"Alright, screw it, I'm out. Later," Dash said, before speeding right out the door, ruffling her friend's manes briefly.

AJ and Rarity glanced at each other for a moment, before shrugging. Together, they trotted toward the doorway. "Oh well. Now that that's over with, would you like to join me for some tea, darling?" Rarity asked.

Applejack pondered briefly. "Eh... Sure. I ain't big on tea, but after that mess, I'll take anythin' with a little R&R."

Rarity laughed softly as the two trotted out the door, Rarity's magic closing it behind them, leaving behind a quiet library foyer, where nothing was out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

MLP:FiM and all Characters/Locations Copyright Hasbro & Lauren Faust  
>CharactersLocations used without permission

~ Scy


End file.
